As Estrelas de Amanhã
by Yu Mutou
Summary: Takes place at the end of the episode Déjà Vu episode, what would of happned if Jackie really had sent Jade back to China? Co-written by Yu Mutou and Forgotten Love! Two chapters. Insert your applause at will!
1. Alteration of the Future

As Estrelas de Amanhã By: Yu Mutou and Forgotten Love (Yes! Co-written!!! ^-^)  
  
***DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the characters from the Television Show, "Jackie Chan Adventures"***  
  
Forgotten Love: Hello all! Heheh. I am here with Yu Mutou! *Looks around* Huh? Yu!!! Yu!!! Where are ya? Hmph. Might as well go potty...  
  
Yu Mutou: Hi everyone! *Looks around* Hey where did you go!?  
  
Forgotten Love: *from bathroom* Oh, nowhere important!  
  
Yu Mutou: Ah well I'll just start by myself...so here we are writing a joint fanfic!  
  
Forgotten Love: I NEED TOLIET PAPER!!! YU!!!! TOLIET PAPER!!! ON THE DOUBLE!!!!  
  
Yu Mutou: Ah get it yourself!  
  
Forgotten Love: Do you want me to use my hands?  
  
Yu Mutou: Ewww! Ok...ok going... *gets T.P.*  
  
Forgotten Love: Ahhh. Much better!!! *Goes back to comp* WHAT?! YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME!?!?!?  
  
Yu Mutou: Come on we can't let all these readers wait any longer.  
  
Forgotten Love: @$^% #$%^& $%&& #$$%^ %%&& $^  
  
Yu Mutou: Hey their are children reading this!  
  
Forgotten Love: *Mocking Yu Mutou* There are children reading this! Hmph. Ok, lets start already! So, the title is As Estrelas de Amanhã! Kewl! That was sooo my idea!  
  
Yu Mutou: Well it was my idea for the whole story!!!  
  
Forgotten Love: Ch, sure it was... ok, it was, but I had the idea that Jade--- *interrupted*  
  
Yu Mutou: Don't give it away! *Bonks on head*  
  
Forgotten Love: My cranium!!! Ok, ok, ok. As Estrelas de Amanhã means, The Stars of Tomorrow. ^-^ Heheheh. We'll get to that later. Should we start?  
  
Yu Mutou: Yes! I do agree! *Smug look on face* After all, my idea!  
  
Forgotten Love: Nuh uh!  
  
Yu Mutou: Yah huh!  
  
Forgotten Love: Hmph. Fine. Well, this fanfiction takes place during the end of the Déjà Vu Episode. What happens if Jackie had called Jade's parents and sent her back to China?  
  
Yu Mutou: Yup! That is what this co-written story is about!  
  
Chapter 1: Alteration of the Future  
  
Inside of Uncle's Rare Finds, Jackie dialed "0".  
  
"Hello operator?" Jackie said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Yes?" The operator replied.  
  
"Could you please connect me with the Chan family in Hong Kong, China?"  
  
*****  
  
"Uncle! What's Jackie doing! Why is he contacting my parents?!" Jade said, who were watching Jackie through a portal Uncle made.  
  
"I think Uncle knows..." Uncle replied.  
  
"What!? What?!"  
  
"Jackie is going to send you back to China!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Jade was flabbergasted. "WHY?!?"  
  
*****  
  
"Hello this is the Chan residence." Said the voice on the phone.  
  
"Is this Jade's father?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. How can I help you?"  
  
"This is Jackie-"  
  
"Oh, hi Jackie is Jade already giving you problems?"  
  
"Um, no but I'm afraid that she has to go back to China."  
  
"Oh? How come?"  
  
"I'm afraid that she is in danger here..."  
  
"DANGER! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!"  
  
"Nothing...she just has to go home..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
*****  
  
"JACKIE!!! WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING!?! You can't send me home!" Jade yelled into the portal.  
  
"Jackie is changing the past...it will surely affect the future." Uncle said looking down at Jade.  
  
"UNCLE STOP HIM DO SOMETHING! MAKE WITH THE HOCUS POCUS!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Jade but there is nothing I can do..."  
  
*****  
  
"I do not fully understand why she must leave, but you can send her back." Jade's father replied rather sadly.  
  
"Thank you very much." Jackie replied as he hung up the telephone.  
  
"But she just arrived!" Uncle said (the one from the past). Jackie walked over to Jade and kneeled down.  
  
"Goodbye Jade... it's... it's..." Jackie started to tear up in the eyes... "It's been... fun." Jackie picked up the Déjà Vu stone with one last look at Jade he said, "Take me back to the present."  
  
*****  
  
"JACKIE NOOO!!!!" Jade said as she started to disappear. "PICK THE PHONE BACK UP! STOP! You...you can't send me back."  
  
"Goodbye Jade..." Uncle said as he watched her disappear. Jackie came back just in time to see Jade fully disappear.  
  
"JACKIE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!! THIS WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE!!!" Uncle said as he gave Jackie a two-fingered slap.  
  
"One child can't make that much of a difference..." All of a sudden, everything changed. The temple that Jackie and Uncle were in, crumbled, and the sky was red. Their clothes were changed to old Chinese worker garments.  
  
"That's what you think..." Uncle said looking around. "Remember all those times Jade saved your butt?"  
  
"Only once or twice" Jackie replied.  
  
"More like 72! She finished off Shendu, banished the demons to the Netherworld, and helped retrieve the talismans! You underestimated her!!"  
  
"What does that have to do with what happened?"  
  
"Jackie! None of that ever happened! Without Jade by your side, Shendu was never defeated. He surely has opened the other demon's portals and has taken over the world!"  
  
"What!?" Uncle hit Jackie in the head again.  
  
"AIAHA!!! We must find the Déjà vu stone and undo this mess!"  
  
"But where could it be!?"  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing here! You are supposed to be working!" Said a voice from behind.  
  
"Who do you think you are? We are going to undo what is done!" Uncle said as he and Jackie turned around.  
  
"WHAT? YOU DARE DEFY THE POWER OF THE ALMIGHTY HSI WU?!?" The mysterious person said again.  
  
"Hsi Wu! We work for no demon!" Uncle said crossing his arms.  
  
"When you are in his province, you follow all of his laws!"  
  
"Uncle works for no demon!" After Uncle finished saying that, the person held his hand and an orange-colored beam shot off to the sky.  
  
"Talisman? Impossible!" Uncle said, and was nervous, even though he would not admit it.  
  
"You refuse to work...you shall be punished."  
  
"Punished! We didn't do anything!" Jackie said. After Jackie said that, a cloud came down, inside it was a young maiden. She had long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a gold kimono.  
  
"Are you the ones who defy the all powerful master?" The young maiden said.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Jackie said.  
  
"Silence fools! I am Alexandra. I am Hsi Wu's top advisor, every demon has one."  
  
"ONE WHAT?!?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Advisor." Alexandra replied. "You will come with me, defying Hsi Wu is beyond all punishment that I can give."  
  
"Where will you take us?" Uncle asked.  
  
"To... his palace, there, your punishment will be decided." A cloud surrounded Uncle, Alexandra, and Jackie and lifted them up into the sky.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Forgotten Love: Well that's a start...  
  
Yu Mutou: The next chappie will be longer! We're just setting up the basic plot here!  
  
Forgotten Love: Hopefully the next chappy will be longer... Ah well. What'd ya think? Huh? ANSWER ME!!! IMBECILES!!!  
  
Yu Mutou: Don't call the readers imbeciles!  
  
Forgotten Love: Poo poo. Doo doo. Heheheh. That rhymes!!!! Poo... stew... goo... moo...  
  
Yu Mutou: What FL is trying to say is, PLEASE REVIEW!!! The next chapter will be more interesting we promise!!  
  
Forgotten Love: Promises are for yellow bellies!  
  
Yu Mutou: Aw, shut up! *Bonks on head.*  
  
Forgotten Love: Whee! Pretty birdies!! AGAIN!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yu Mutou: Now that my fellow writer has lost half his brain capacity, lets get to you guys reviewing!!! Till next time...  
  
Forgotten Love: AGAIN?!?! WE HAVE TO TYPE ANOTHER CHAPTER? GEESH! THIS ONE WAS HARD ENOUGH!  
  
Yu Mutou: *Bonk!* Like I said...till next time!  
  
~Yu Mutou and the now slightly-severely mentally challenged Forgotten Love 


	2. Conference of the Demons

**_As Estrelas de Amanh  
  
By: Yu Mutou and Forgotten Love  
  
Chapter 2: Conference of the Demons_**  
  
"Uncle where are we going?!" Jackie asked to Uncle.  
  
Uncle replied by hitting Jackie with a two-fingered slap. "Why you ask Uncle such stupid questions?!" Uncle said hitting Jackie with another two- fingered slap.  
  
"SILENCE BAKAS!" Alexandra said harshly. "Hmmm." Alexandra continued. "Soon I will be with my love!"  
  
"Huh?" Uncle and Jackie asked in question.  
  
"I... uh... I mean, my master. What? You do not find the Sky Demon attractive?" Alexandra managed to spit out.  
  
"First, Jackie and I are the same sex as that wretched demon! Second, all demons are gross!!" Uncle said to Alexandra.  
  
'Mmmmmm. Bai Tsa' Jackie thought to himself.  
  
"We have arrived." Alexandra said as she gestured to the gates in front of them. The three walked through and into a large palace. Jackie and Uncle looked around in awe. The sky fortress had many components, with turrets and belfries. The main room was rectangular with many different corridors leading to different parts of the palace. The ceiling was that of glass, and in a dome shape. You could see the clouds floating around above.  
  
"What are you waiting for lets go! I'm late for an important meeting!" Alexandra said as she led Jackie and Uncle down one of the corridors. They walked down a flight of stairs and into a dark musty room filled with prison cells, lined with whips and chains.  
  
"Hmm." Alexandra said. "I see that Xiao Fung has redecorated to his personal pleasure." She pushed Jackie and Uncle into one of the cells and locked the gate. She put the key in her pocket and started to walk away.  
  
"You shall stay here until my meeting is over, then your punishment will be put in place."  
  
"Alexandra-san!! Alexandra-san! Hsi Wu-sama is waiting for you!!!" A voice yelled from outside the musty room.  
  
"Ah, Kazuki has arrived. I must leave." Alexandra said, and turned to Uncle and Jackie and said, "If you are lucky, Xiao Fung will see you, and wish to purchase you for personal needs. I cannot promise you what master Hsi Wu will do." Alexandra left. Jackie and Uncle looked at each other.  
  
"What do we do now?!?" Jackie whispered.  
  
"Uncle must think!"  
  
"Is everyone here?" Hsi Wu asked.  
  
"Kazuki Ueda is here for Po Kong from Japan!"  
  
"Alexandra Squires is here for Hsi Wu from America!"  
  
"Steve Irvin mate, here for Xiao Fung from down under, Aussie land."  
  
"Spartus Ceaser is here for beautiful Bai Tsa!" Bai blushed. "From Rome."  
  
"Conchita Martinez is here for Dai Gui! From Spain."  
  
"Pinjai Tankul is here for Tso Lan! From Thailand!"  
  
"Anastasia Metasheva is here for Tchang Zu! From Russia."  
  
"Jade Chan is here for Shendu, from China."  
  
"Good, now lets get down to business, as you all know this is our yearly meeting." Tchang Zu said. "Since it was in China, Shendu's home, we went down the ages. Thank you for having us Hsi Wu."  
  
"Yah, yah, whatever." Hsi Wu said.  
  
"Shendu sir." Jade said, and Hsi looked over at Jade. "News from China. A rebellion in Sector C. What would you like to do?"  
  
"Kill them! Save their heads. I would like a feast!!" Shendu replied.  
  
"Yes master Shendu." Jade replied.  
  
"So Hsi Wu is keeping the skies clean, what about the moon Tso Lan?" Said Alexandra.  
  
"The moon is fine, thanks you!" Tso Lan snapped at her.  
  
"How dare you say such a thing!" Pinjai said, and looked like she was going to rip Alexandra's head off.  
  
"Calm down! All of you!" Po said calmly. "With the great birth increase, what are we going to do?"  
  
"SEND THE MEN TO ME!!!!!" Xiao said excited. "What? Besides, I came up with this cute new branding tool to brand the cute boys!" Xiao Fung said, and pulled out iron symbol from Steve's pocket.  
  
When he showed the symbol to the demons and the demon's servants, it revealed it was a chibi drawing of Xiao Fung, with his hands out in a "peace sign". Above his chibi picture was the words, "I" then the symbol of a heart, then "Boys". The male demons sighed, and shook their heads, while Bai Tsa and Po Kong clapped their hands together at the sheer genius of their idiot brother.  
  
"Oh, it's so cute!" Po said as she looked at it closer.  
  
"What a clever idea!" Bai Tsa said.  
  
Tchang Zu looked at Dai Gui, and whispered to him, "I think our dear brother has crossed over to the other side."  
  
Dai Gui obviously didn't understand.  
  
"Pink pillows?" Shendu said to Dai Gui, overhearing what Tchang Zu said.  
  
"Ooh! I love the color pink!" Xiao Fung said, and put on a pink feathered boa around his neck. "I am a sexy toad!" He said as he stood up and shook his butt at Steve.  
  
"Well, that was a ... Um... Interesting performance?" Hsi Wu asked. "Can we get to business?"  
  
"Let's see where were we?" Tso Lan looking at his brothers and sisters.  
  
"The birth increase." Shendu said.  
  
"The people in Atlantis has grown at an increase rate that tripled last years increase!" Spartus said.  
  
"We need a new territory to put all of these worthless humans..." Dai said.  
  
"Wow, you said something intelligent." Bai said, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"If only if there was a new demon that would rule..." Pinjai said.  
  
"Perhaps we could create one?" Xiao Fung asked, as he threw his boa around Steve's neck, and started to dance with him.  
  
"Who will be their assistant? One who knows all the ins and outs of our rule?" Po Kong asked.  
  
"How 'bout Jade? She's soo boring. Not even my tail gets excited." Shendu said.  
  
"And she is very knowledgable. I think she would be our best choice. She also would possess the skills to make that demon less powerful of us!" Tso Lan said.  
  
"If Jade isn't your assistant, who will be?" Conchita asked.  
  
"Psh! I am fine on my own thank you!" Shendu said.  
  
"From who should the new demon be created from?" Dai Gui asked.  
  
"Why not those two wretched people I brought in. They should prove to be useful. That scum." Alexandra said.  
  
"What a great idea!" Hsi Wu said.  
  
"Really?" Alexandra asked blushing.  
  
"You are only the best." He said, grabbing onto her hand.  
  
At this point, Alexandra passed out.  
  
"If we've solved all of our problems is the meeting adjourned?" Hsi Wu asked fanning Alexandra.  
  
"And I thought that my lessons that I thought you proved to be useful Hsi Wu. You disgraced me." Tso Lan said as he stuck out his long red tongue. "We need to make the demon first. With magic!" Tso Lan said excited, and Po Kong smiled at hearing magic as well. "Pinjai! Bring the humans here!"  
  
"Yes master." Pinjai said as she rushed out the door.  
  
"So how are we going to create the demon exactly?" Xiao Fung asked.  
  
"That is where Tso Lan and I come in!" Po Kong said excitedly. "Kazuki, wouldn't you like to bring me my spell books?"  
  
"Yes master." He said as he sighed, and ran off to where the spell books awaited him.  
  
Pinjai walked in the door with Jackie and Uncle shackled together. "Here they are."  
  
"Ai-Yah! Be careful! Uncle very old! Fragile bones!"  
  
"Shut up." Pinjai said, and threw them on the ground.  
  
"Uncle..." Jackie mumbled. "Would you mind getting off of my spleen?"  
  
"All right I just..." Uncle fell silent, and stopped moving.  
  
His eyes instantly were glued to Jade's eyes.  
  
"What are you staring at four eyes?" Jade said in a very harsh, sadistic tone.  
  
"Ai-Yah! Don't talk to me like that!" Uncle said. "I still your great Uncle!"  
  
"Yeah, great at being annoying. You say you are my great uncle? Don't lie you idiot. You just don't want to feel my wrath!"  
  
Uncle was almost crying, due to the fact of hearing his great niece talk to him like that.  
  
"You don't... Remember us...?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Why should I? Did I slay your wives and children? Or did master She— Ex- master Shendu?" Jade said.  
  
"I think we shouldn't have called her home..." Uncle said.  
  
"Bad day bad day bad day!" Jackie said, before he felt a tourniquet in his mouth.  
  
"Oops I was supposed to wrap it around his neck." Po said. "Although it does wonders for shutting him up."  
  
"I do agree." Tso Lan said, nodding his head.  
  
"Well, let's begin our spell!" Po Kong said...  
  
**_End of Chapter_**  
  
Neko-san: Whoo-hoo! We finished another chapter! Oh it has been long.  
  
Yu Mutou: Took us forever...the next one might even be longer...  
  
Neko-san: Stupid that we are going to different High Schools. Anyways, this has really changed from when we first idealized it!  
  
Yu Mutou: Yah, the whole part about turning Jackie and Uncle into a demon...  
  
Neko-san: My crazy idea! My crazy idea!! Anyways, the next chapter is: Arise, the Star Demon  
  
Yu Mutou: Yup! See yah then!  
  
Yu Mutou AND Neko-san 


End file.
